


Please, don't ask me to do something like that...

by Mycat_isEVIL



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affection, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Angst, Oscar swears, Swearing, Talk about death, Yelling, semi-spoilers....like really small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: Ruby Rose, a 17 year old huntress. Overwhelmed by the eyes of the hound she makes a decision, a decision nobody agrees with...especially 16 year old Oscar.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozpin & Ruby Rose platonic
Kudos: 19





	Please, don't ask me to do something like that...

It was early morning, the sun peaked its way through the curtains of Weiss’s room. Ruby blinked, feeling groggy, her hand rested on her stomach as she led on the sofa, her belt discarded on the armrest so she was more comfortable. Her thoughts had been swarmed with what she saw….the silver eyes of the hound. Knowing if she was caught that’s what would happen to her. His eyes had fear in them, like they were frozen….. Her mind had wandered into places she didn’t wish to go, sitting up and swinging her legs so they touched the floor. Stretching as she rose, remaining silent so she didn’t wake anyone up. Sliding her belt over her waist, letting it fall to her hips. Ruby was tired, tired of everything, she never expected any of this to happen. The warrior left the bedroom, walking down the corridor until she reached the front door, her scythe on her back made her feel safer. Walking out into the chilled air, taking a deep breath as she walked towards the stone balcony. 

Leaning forwards so her elbows rested, focusing on the sunrise, the reflection warmed up her silver eyes. “I didn’t expect anyone else to be awake.” The familiar sound of Ozpin's voice piped up behind her, walking to her side, his cane resting with both his hands on top. It had been a long time hearing Ozpin’s voice from Oscar’s body but it was nice to talk to him again. She didn’t meet his eyes, staring into the sun. “This isn’t the life I wanted for you..” Finally she looked at him, this time he stared into the sun, giving up and looking at her with his signature look. “What do you mean?” 

“Hmhm. I guess I’ll start from the beginning. We didn’t first meet the night you went after Roman Torchwick. I first met you when you were a baby.” He chuckled as he spoke, of course Ruby didn’t remember him. “Cute thing you were. You did steal my glasses and waved them around in your hands. Mischievous but not much has changed there.” The warrior’s face became red with embarrassment. “Sorry about that...I do have a question though. Why did you know me as a baby?” Ruby thought as far back as she could, she thought of the silver haired man in pictures and very rarely when he would visit...it was Ozpin. 

“As you know I had close ties with your parents as well as Qrow. After Summer joined my circle I kept a close eye but she knew how to protect herself so I left her be. Not soon after your sister was born and Raven left. Then I heard Summer was pregnant. Knowing there was a possibility of a child with silver eyes, I was informed. 9 months later you were born. I visited to keep and eye on you because of your eyes.” The warrior nodded, guessing it was probably about her eyes... “Then….Summer died. I knew she didn’t want you to be a huntress but you were so interested in Qrow's scythe it would have been impossible to convince you. So Qrow trained you. You went to Signal and got into Beacon two years early because of me. I...I thought if I let you in early I could keep you safe. I could keep you far away from Salem until you were ready. But looked how that turned out. Beacons gone and you’ve seen things you never should have seen at your age.”

His voice had become quiet and painful. Placing a hand on his shoulder and she gave him a reassuring smile, getting a small one on return. "It's OK, all of this was bound to happen. And… I'm happy it did this way. Not with all the death but I've met amazing people. One more question. Did you drop me when I was a baby?" He smiled once again. "No. But Qrow did. You should go back to bed. You have that meeting you arranged for all of us."  _ The meeting….. I forgot.  _ “And Ruby.” She hummed in response. “Please answer this honestly, do you like Oscar, in a romantic way is what I'm implying.” The warrior's face became crimson, matching her hood. “I uhh..ummm...yeah...please tell me he didn’t hear that!” Oz chuckled, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the early morning breeze. “Don’t worry he’s asleep right now...in a way… See you later on, Ruby.”

  
  


It had been hours since her talk with Ozpin, now she was curled up, her head rested on her crossed arms, hugging her knees close. No sun to warm up her eyes, just cold and dark rooms. She knew what she wanted to say, what she wanted them to do…….now all she had to do was get them to agree. Ruby already knew there would be an outburst, yelling, but it’s what had to be done. Standing up as she felt her cape brush across her calves, the sullen look not leaving her face. She knew her way to Schnee manors dining room by now, taking a final deep breath before walking in. They had found everyone by now, this was the final meeting before going through the portal to Vacuo, Marrow sat down along with Robin and Winter and the others while Qrow had his arms crossed lent against a wall. All eyes diverted to her, walking to the end of the table and resting her hands on the back of the chair. “What was the meaning of this meeting?” Marrow didn’t exactly know how things worked, didn’t find it smart to have one of the youngest in charge but admittedly it was better than Ironwood. 

“We all know that the hound has silver eyes. So when Salem regains her strength and somehow manages to turn me into one of those….things. I...I want you to kill me.” By now Qrow was in a fighting stance, his eyes wide. Yang had slammed the table, her chair behind her as she stood up, those lilac eyes burning red. Ruby kept her composure,tears threatened to fall but keeping the back was the best thing at the moment. “This meeting is over…” With that she turned, Oscar’s stare burning a hole through her soul. “Let me get this straight. You want us to kill you if you get turned into a hound or grimm whatever. What the fuck is wrong with you!?” As the warrior had suspected, Yang had yelled at her, giving her a side glance as she replied. “I’m not asking you. I’m telling you. This isn’t negotiable!” Her final words were stern, leaving the room so she didn’t have to face them. 

Walking back out onto the balcony where she had the talk with Ozpin. “Do you bloody expect me to kill you!” Ruby stood still, the hairs at the back of her neck rising at the rage in his voice. Hearing him hic broke her heart…..she didn’t want to hurt him. “Fuck you, Ruby!” By now he was crying, finally she turned, looking down and seeing the younger male she loved. “Oscar...I…” Reaching her hand out even though she was quite a way away. Taking steps towards him, kneeling down in front of him. “Why would you ask us to kill you...I've been in the clutches of Salem as well as been thrown around like some doll by that hound. Like you’ve been thrown around like a doll…...why would you ask us to do this.”

Placing her hands onto the sides of his head, encasing her fingertips into his hair. Leaning her head against his as she answered his plea. “When I used my eyes on the hound the head disappeared. Like you know he had silver eyes. I could see fear, Oscar. He was angry and fearful. I don’t want anyone to see that in my eyes, specifically you.” Her voice was soft and quiet. Oscar sobbed into her shoulder while Ruby traced circles on his back. “Please Ruby, I beg you…..don’t ever ask me to kill you...just stay with me….” He felt her nod, the warrior gently pushed him back so he could see the clouds. Green eyes watched silver as Ruby backed away, lying down next to him. “I’ll stay with you. For as long as I live.” The farmhand felt her hand encase in his, warmth flowing freely between the pair.

“I’m sorry for asking you to do such a thing. Penny’s reason was much better than mine, mine is based off of fear….I’m scared. I don’t know what to do anymore. Maybe Yang was right to question my ability to lead, I mean..look at me..i’m 17 and every choice i’ve made has always gone down hill…” Oscar listened intently to her, Ozpin too, deep down they both knew she was still the scared 15 year old at the top of the destroyed Beacon tower. Oscar squeezed her hand, tracing her knuckles with his thumb. 

_ I don’t know how to reply to this… _

**You can try, she’s replying on you for some advice.**

_ But I don’t know what to say! _

**You could try and apologize for saying ‘fuck you’. What you said wasn’t necessary.**

_ I..I know that, I was just angry.. _

“I’m sorry for what I said, when I first came out here after you….” Oscar knew what he had said was harsh and insulting and wasn’t what she needed but his anger had pent up and he let it out. “It’s ok, I've had worse said to me.” By now Oscar’s tears had dried up but he still hoped and prayed that she’d apologise to the others and take back what she said. Ruby’s eyes danced from cloud to cloud, trying to figure out what they were like she used to do when she was little. The farmhand shuffled, blocking her view from the clouds with his face, leaning down so his bangs tickling her forehead. Their nose brushed as green eyes became hooded, pressing his lips against hers. The red-head closed her eyes, kissing him back, cupping his face with one hand while the other lost itself in his hair. Pulling her knee up so her foot rested flatly on the ground, Oscar had rested himself half on one of his arms and the rest on Ruby’s side. His other hand lost in the abundance of spiky, soft hair, the pair moulding their lips together, like they were made for each other. Breaking apart as warm breaths hit each other’s faces, Oscar moved away a bit, just far away enough so his hair was still touching her forehead, both of their eyes dazed and hooded.

A few moments passed until Oscar moved off her, standing up as the green eyed farmhand offered her a hand. Pulling her up into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers wrapped his neck. Not soon after the two split, still holding onto each other by the arms, Ruby’s eyes trailed across his face, counting the sun kissed freckles he had. Ruby finished counting quickly, now her eyes trailed to his lips, tilting her face down as she moved sideways slightly so she could kiss him better, connecting their lips into another passionate kiss. Once again hands found each other’s hair, burying their hands as they enjoyed the love and passion that burned through their souls. Breaking apart, Ruby continued to give small kisses to his face, kisses every freckle that was visible to her. The farm hand waited for her to finish before doing the same to her, despite there not being any freckles on her skin Oscar just peppered her with kisses.

After both parties stopped, Oscar spoke up. “Promise me that you’ll take back your request.” Ruby’s eyes became soft as she cupped his face. “I promise, pinecone.” He smiled at the nickname, looking at the slightly taller girl with a pure affectionate look. “Thank you, rosebud.” The words ‘I love you’ were whispered quietly while Oscar took her jaw in his hands, he pulled her face closer to his, for definitely not the last kiss they would share that day, bringing their lips together to share a soft yet long kiss, small breaths were taken before they connected again. Holding each other with the love they deserved.

  
  


Qrow had gone to find the two youngest of the group after they hadn’t returned for over an hour. Walking out into the courtyard and seeing them admiring in each other he smiled, despite being protective of Ruby he hadn’t seen her this happy since her mother had passed, if Oscar could bring her that happiness...Qrow would accept their relationship. Leaving the pair alone he left.

**A rose is scared, the pinecone is angry.**

**Together they love**

**So neither one is left in pain.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know by law Oscar is physically incapable of swearing but why not let him get some words out there. This was fun to write, best part personally is Oz referring baby Ruby as a thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this angsty piece of work, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
